Canyon Krayt Dragon
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Beasts Canyon Krayt Dragons are smaller versions of the Krayt Dragon, but still immense monsters nonetheless. Canyon Krayt Dragons prowl the craggy mountains that border the Jundland Wastes of Tatooine. Single-minded and ferocious, the only thing a Canyon Krayt Dragon fears is a greater Dragon; sometimes these two titanic beasts clash when one strays into the other's territory. Canyon Dragons are weaker than Greater Dragons, but their smaller size works well in the twisting ravines and gullies of their lair, allowing them to entrap herds of Banthas, Eopies, or Rontos with little more than ruthless predatory instinct and determination. Canyon Krayt Dragons also have 1d4+4 of the same "Krayt Dragon Pearls" in their stomachs as their greater cousins do and are considered slightly easier prey for hunters. That said, killing a Canyon Krayt Dragon is a remarkably dangerous task- most treasure seekers prefer to locate a dying or recently deceased Canyon Krayt Dragon to loot the stomach without facing the risk of having to go down its mouth the hard way. Canyon Krayt Dragon Encounters As befitting their name, Canyon Krayt Dragons are likely to be encountered in the cliffs and winding canyons that surround the immense dunes of Tatooine's Jundland Wastes. Because most of the indigenous creatures on that planet live in the relative "Safety" of these rocky crags, the Canyon Krayt Dragon has plenty of prey to devour, making it dangerous for anyone who thinks they can stay out of harm's way by taking to the mesas and cliffs. Because of the huge amount of food they require, Canyon Krayt Dragons stalk herds of animals, such as Banthas, making it hazardous for characters to be near such a group for a long period of time. However, unless a Canyon Krayt Dragon is particularly hungry or aggravated, it is likely to ignore most Medium or smaller creatures (In other words, most heroes) unless they open fire or make a lot of noise or visual distractions. Tusken Raiders sometimes hunt juvenile Canyon Krayt Dragons, which provide tremendous amount of (Illtasting) meat for their tribes, as well as raw materials for crafting items, or even shelter- the hide of a Canyon Krayt Dragon makes a fine canopy that repeals even the most intense heat from Tatooine's twin suns. Canyon Krayt Dragon Statistics (CL 14) Colossal Desert Beast 15 Initiative: '''+6; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Tremorsense, Perception +19 Defenses Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed: 15), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 13 Hit Points: 292, Damage Reduction: 10, Damage Threshold: 76 Offense Speed: '''10 Squares; Powerful Charge '''Melee: Bite +24* (4d6+28) Melee: Bite +28* (4d6+35) with Powerful Charge Melee: Claw (2) +24* (3d6+28) Fighting Space: 6x6 Squares;' Reach:' 4 Squares Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: +48 Attack Options: Devour, Power Attack, Triple Crit (Simple Weapons) Species Traits: Devour, Low-Light Vision, Tremorsense *Includes 4 points of Power Attack. Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 44, Dexterity 8, Constitution 40, Intelligence 1, Wisdom 14, Charisma 6 'Feats: Improved Defenses, Power Attack, Powerful Charge, Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Training (Climb), Triple Crit (Simple Weapons) Skills: Climb +29, Perception +19 Abilities Tremorsense: A Canyon Krayt Dragon automatically senses the location of anything that is in contact with the ground and within 100 squares (No Perception check required). Devour: If a Canyon Krayt Dragon hits with it's Bite attack against a Huge or smaller opponent, it can automatically make a Grapple check at its full bonus as a Free Action. If the Grapple check is successful, the Canyon Krayt Dragon can begin Devouring it's target. The creature being Devoured takes 1d8+22 points of damage each round at the start of its turn, before it takes any actions. When the creature reaches 0 Hit Points, it is swallowed by the Canyon Krayt Dragon and continues to take 1d6 points of Acid damage each round at the start of its turn. The Canyon Krayt Dragon cannot make Bite attacks until it releases the creature (A Free Action) or swallows it.